


Vanilla.

by FanficSheWrote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficSheWrote/pseuds/FanficSheWrote
Summary: Daryl develops an interest in one of his fellow Alexandrians, but worries about the age gap.





	1. When First We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time poster here, I've been lurking a while and now since I've read pretty much all of the TWD fan fiction I thought I'd best write some of my own.
> 
> This is basically a one-shot with a bit of prefacing to set the scene. I may add more scenarios in as/when I think of them if there's any interest because I kinda like this pairing <3 but there's no real plot to speak of.
> 
> Criticism welcomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene for Daryl and O/C Autumn.

He hadn't looked at her like that before, hell, he had barely looked at any woman like that since it started.

Autumn had been 15 when he met her three years ago. Another orphan of the end of the world. She had been taken in by an elderly couple residing in Alexandria, and he hadn't paid her any mind.

She had worn mostly jeans and oversized band t-shirts, scraping her long, dark hair back into a messy bun, she had been a young 15, but you can't stay young very long these days, not with the world being what it is.

She had lost them both, her adoptive parents. When the Wolves had scaled the walls of Alexandria and sent the place into chaos they were both bit, and turned a few days later. That was two years ago. He remembered comforting her then, his large arm around her small, hunched frame as she cried out for the man who was like a father to her- whom she had affectionately named 'Papi'.

"Daryl!" She barked suddenly, pulling him out of his reverie. "Ya mind helping me with this?" She nodded over her shoulder to the large planks of wood she had been loading onto the pick up. Daryl nodded as she gave him a small smile, turning her back on him to carry on heaving the planks onto the bed of the truck.

Daryl wondered vaguely when it had happened - at some point Autumn had abandoned the over-sized tees in favour of form-fitting tank tops, she wore her hair down now, the long brunette waves tumbling loosely past her shoulders and down to her hips, sometimes when the breeze caught her just right, he could smell a hint of vanilla.

"Unghhh!" Autumn grunted as she picked up a particularly heavy piece of wood.  
"Easy-" Daryl chastised, as he hastened to help her. "Calm down, Super Girl, before you put your damn back out." Autumn laughed and Daryl felt rather pleased with himself.  
"I'm good." She smiled, raising her hands above her head now into an exaggerated stretch, her camisole rose slightly, exposing several inches of bare midriff - Daryl averted his eyes.

"Well that's me done." Autumn sighed, ticking off an imaginary check-list on her fingers. "For the rest of the day, I'm a free agent."  
Daryl nodded. "You got much planned?"  
"Nah." Daryl scratched the back of his head. "Just huntin' n' stuff." He mumbled, his face flushing a deep red.  
"You're a tracker right?" Autumn asked. "I wish I could do that. Do you think I could learn?"  
Daryl felt a swooping sensation in his stomach as he thought about asking whether she wanted to tag along – but no sooner had the words begun to form on his lips the pair were interrupted by a man's voice calling out;  
"Autumn!" Both Daryl and Autumn snapped round to the voice, Chris was jogging across the yard, a beaming smile plastered over his youthful face. Chris didn't bother disguising his stares as his eyes travelled over the young woman's body. Daryl scowled.

"So word on the street is that you have the day off." He grinned. "I was thinking I could keep you company." He added hopefully. This guy was transparent as fuck, Daryl knew for a fact that Chris was in charge of the weekly schedule, which meant that Autumn's day off was no coincidence. Daryl tried his best not to roll his eyes, surely she would see straight through this douche bag.  
"Sure Chris that would be great!" Autumn replied enthusiastically, "I'mma just go get changed and I'll meet you at yours."  
Chris nodded.  
"I'll see you later Daryl."  
Daryl grunted as she took off, sneaking a quick look at her retreating figure.

Chris whistled lowly, "That is one hot piece of ass."  
"Don't talk about her like that."  
"Aw c'mon man, you can't tell me you haven't noticed."  
"I ain't no pervert." Daryl snapped. "She's just a kid."  
"Old enough." Chris winked and Daryl felt his fist clench.  
"You shut your mouth." Daryl spat, shouldering his crossbow. "You give her any trouble an' you'll be hearing from me.” He added menacingly.  
Chris raised his hands apologetically.  
“Sorry man, I didn't mean-”  
“I know exactly what you meant.” Daryl huffed, turning and walking away. He needed to get a grip on his thoughts, and shook his head like a wet dog, attempting to clear his mind. As he approached the front gate the wind turned and whipped around his face, and he caught the familiar scent of vanilla. Daryl scowled again.


	2. The Guard Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Autumn end up alone in an abandoned guard tower when a herd passes through.

"You're just a kid."  
"I'm 18!" She protested.  
"I can't." Daryl insisted, although his dick was pressing uncomfortably against his zipper.  
"Then why did you bring me here?" Autumn gestured around the abandoned guard tower.  
"I was gonna teach ya how to hunt." Daryl lied. He had envisioned this scenario a dozen times, under the guise of Autumn joining him to hunt, and somehow they'd end up alone, and one thing would lead to another... And now the horde passing through had done just that, and they had made a hasty retreat to the closest building.

"So you don't like me?" Autumn asked simply, she sounded hurt.  
"It ain't about that." Daryl grumbled, feeling foolish and embarrassed. "I don't wanna take advantage." Autumn huffed.  
"I'm not a kid Daryl." She snapped.  
"And I ain't no pervert." He insisted, his voice raised. Autumn glowered at him.  
"You know what? Okay-" she stood suddenly and Daryl started.  
"What are you doing?"  
Autumn began unbuttoning her shirt.  
"The hell, girl?!" Daryl hissed, "Put your clothes back on!"  
"Make me." Autumn grinned wickedly, tossing the item on the floor.  
Daryl turned away, staring out of the grimy window, resolving to ignore her.

"Oops." Said Autumn deliberately as something suddenly obscured his vision. Daryl pulled the fabric away from his face and realised he was holding a fistful of her bra.  
"Dammit woman!" Daryl snapped, turning to face her and then freezing at the sight of her near naked body. Daryl gulped.  
"Do I look like a kid to you, Daryl?" Autumn half-whispered as his eyes raked over her every curve.  
"Carl's got a crush on you." Daryl said quietly as he approached her.   
"Carl is sweet, but he's not my type." Autumn conceded. "Are you going to kiss me, Daryl?"

In one swift motion he had crossed the room and scooped her into his arms. His lips crashed into hers and he felt her gasp as his hands slid down to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Daryl." She whispered. Daryl groaned, feeling dizzy with lust as he shucked off his pants and revealed his erection.  
"Tell me if you change your mind." Daryl said firmly, Autumn nodded.

The wetness as he slid into her made his mouth water and he groaned again, daring to open his eyes now and take in her naked form, she stared up at him with half-closed eyes and pinched his nipple playfully. Daryl hissed and pushed in deeper. Autumn moaned.

"Ya like that?" He said in a thick southern drawl. Autumn nodded feverishly.  
"So fucking good." She murmured, rolling her hips beneath him.

He pulled out and thrust in again as stars burst behind his eyes, the tightness and wetness was overwhelming him and he knew he wouldn't last long. Daryl buried his head in the nape of Autumn's neck and thrust again, intoxicated by her scent, his eyes squeezed shut as the feel of her threatened to overwhelm him.

Autumn let out a steady stream of curse words as he continued to pound into her, and it was hot as hell. He'd always seen her as sweet and naïve, this new side was appealing to him very much.

"Fuck, I'm close." Autumn whined as she clutched at Daryl's shoulders, her nails pressing into his back.  
"I know darlin'" he slurred, as her walls began to spasm around him.  
"Come for me now, beautiful." Daryl commanded, knowing he couldn't hold off much longer.  
Autumn shook as her orgasm rushed through her, Daryl rode through it with sloppy thrusts until he felt her begin to relax and he allowed his own orgasm to take him - he pulled out of her abruptly and spilled his load on her stomach, before collapsing beside her, gasping for breath.

"Fuck." Daryl muttered, taking in the sight of the spent teen beside him. Autumn twisted onto her side and laid her head on his bicep.  
"Lay with me a while?" She asked, and despite his better judgment, he nodded and let her be, snaking his arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet - this only popped into my head this morning so let me know what you think. :)


	3. The Pantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl struggles with feelings of jealousy.

When Alexandria was new, Deanna and Reg had insisted upon regular social meets – they believed it was good for morale among the residents, and bringing people together. Now the Monroe family was long gone, but Rick had held on to that one particular tradition, encouraging residents to host their own social meets every few weeks or so. 

Tonight Rick and Michonne were hosting in the home they shared with Daryl, Carl and Judith. It was a warm August evening and Daryl had bought back a deer from his latest hunting trip, which Rick was now cooking on a barbecue, whilst wearing a tattered “Kiss the Cook” apron. The last couple of runs had replenished their alcohol supply, and so this was laid out on tables also, bottles of beer and even a couple of different spirits. Happy chatter filled the air as survivors and fellow Alexandrians arrived for the party.

Daryl sat on the front porch, sharpening his knife as neighbours wandered past him shouting their greetings, most of which he simply responded to with grunts.  
“Hey Daryl.” Came a voice from above him. Daryl tensed and grunted his cursory “hello” noise.  
“You coming to the party?”  
“'M here, ain't I?” He grumbled, glancing up at the figure in front of him. Autumn had foregone the jeans entirely today and instead wore a simple, black dress that ended mid-thigh, his eyes wandered from her thigh and upwards, remembering the smooth skin underneath and wondering whether she was wearing the same lacy underwear she had been wearing on the day they -  
“Okay well, have a good evening.” Autumn replied breezily, interrupting his thoughts. She quirked an eyebrow at him before turning on her heel and rounding the corner to the backyard. Daryl turned his attention to the fletching on his crossbow bolts in an attempt to refocus his mind, and when he glanced up in the direction she had left, she was nowhere in sight.

It was gone midnight. Daryl had been cajoled, after several drinks, into matriculating with his neighbours by a persistent Michonne. So reluctantly he stepped into the house, beer in hand. Most of the guests were outside so he figured he'd take his chances here, he strutted into the living room to be met with the exact person he'd been trying to avoid all evening.

Autumn was sat cross-legged on the floor leaning into Carl, and talking quietly. The two smiled and laughed together and Daryl felt a hot anger rise inside of him, so he turned away. Daryl saw an abandoned bottle of rum on the coffee table and took a large gulp, feeling the familiar burn at the back of his throat and welcoming it. He turned back in time to see Carl brushing back Autumn's hair and whispering something into her ear which caused her to giggle. He huffed, gripping on to the neck of the bottle so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

She was making him crazy. He was standing here watching this and he had the crazy urge to grab Carl by the throat, slam him into the wall – tell him to back off of his woman. But that was ridiculous, Carl was just a kid, Rick's kid, he was like a nephew to Daryl. Daryl rubbed his temple and exited the room quietly to stand in the entrance hall and collect his thoughts.

“I'll be back in a minute, I've gotta pee!” He heard a familiar voice call out. Autumn stumbled from the living room and into the hall, slamming straight into Daryl's chest.  
“Oh.” She gasped. “M'sorry Daryl, I just need to get-” He could smell the alcohol on her breath and grabbed her wrist harshly.  
“Are you drunk?” He demanded.  
“No.” Autumn replied defiantly, “I've only had a couple of beers. Are you?” She shot back, eyeing the nearly empty rum bottle still clenched in his fist.  
“Come with me.” Daryl instructed, pulling her by the wrist first into the kitchen then over to the pantry doors.  
“Why? Ow Daryl, that hurts.” Autumn whined as he maintained a tight grip on her wrist.

“What did Carl say to you?” he found himself asking.  
“Nothing, we were just talking.”  
“Don't lie to me.” Daryl growled.  
“I'm not lying...” Autumn started, her eyes widened slightly as the realisation hit her and she smirked. “You're not jealous, are you?” Daryl paused, before wrenching open the pantry door.  
“Get in.” he grunted. Autumn stared at him but allowed herself to be steered inside. Daryl shut the door with a snap, and they were in darkness.

“What are we doing in here?” Autumn whispered. Daryl unbuckled his jeans.  
“On your knees.” Daryl croaked, feeling desire coursing through him. Autumn dropped obediently to her knees as Daryl unsheathed his throbbing member.  
“Suck it.” He demanded, he felt Autumn take a hold of his dick and lick the tip with her tongue. He hissed impatiently as she formed a seal with her lips and slid her mouth down his entire shaft taking in all that she could. Daryl took a hold of the back of her head and gave an experimental thrust, Autumn moaned around his dick, sending shivers through him. He wound his fingers through her hair and pulled her back enough to thrust into her again, beginning to fuck her mouth with his dick.

Autumn picked up the pace to match his thrusts and the skill with which she manoeuvred told him that this wasn't her first time, with that thought came another burst of anger and arousal and he thrust harder, teeth gritted with the effort it took to stay quiet.  
From somewhere in the hall they heard the sound of voices as party goers drifted past and Daryl wondered briefly whether they should stop, but it felt too good and claiming her like this excited him, he could feel the knot of pleasure in his stomach tightening already.

“You're mine.” He growled as Autumn's head bobbed up and down on his engorged cock. He heard her let out a whimper and now he was talking, he couldn't stop.  
“You wanted to get fucked tonight. Wearing that little black dress, you wanted me to fuck you, didn't ya?” Another groan only spurred him on.  
“I'm gonna cum in your mouth and you're gonna take it.” Daryl's head fell back against the pantry shelf and he gasped as he began to come undone. Autumn continued her rhythmic sucking and licking and his cum was filling her mouth; hot, thick spurts of it, some overflowing down onto her chin as he gave a few final thrusts. Eventually, he released his hold on the back of her head and she pulled away, he held out his hand and helped her up. Daryl tucked himself back into his jeans and buckled his belt.

“You okay?” He said gruffly, always unsure what to say or do in the moments after.  
“I'm okay.” She whispered. “I'd better get back, before Carl notices I'm missing.” She added sheepishly. Daryl grunted.  
“I wasn't lying,” Autumn continued, placing her palm on his chest. “We were just talking, nothing else.” Daryl exhaled and nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him.  
“Okay.” He said quietly, wondering why the hell he was acting like a teenage boy.

Autumn opened the door a crack to make sure the kitchen was clear and they both slipped out. Daryl leant against the kitchen counter and Autumn tiptoed to the door that led back to the hall.  
“Daryl?” She said, turning to look at him again. Daryl allowed himself to catch her eye.  
“I am yours you know.” She said simply. Autumn pushed the door open and stepped out of the room, allowing it to swing shut behind her and Daryl stared at the space where she had been stood for a long time, lost in his own thoughts.


End file.
